xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Circle
A Magic Circle (魔法陣 Mahoujin) is a circular symbol that is used by wizards and witches when they are doing magic and casting spells. Each magic circle is different and contains different symbols, colors, and patterns to match the wizard/witch's power. No two magic circles are exactly the same though some might be similar. This is because no two witches/wizards have the exact same power and if they do, they will be better/more trained at different aspects of that power. For example, two wizards that have the power to move through time and space might have similar Magic circles though the circles will still have small differences (the size of the symbols, the colors of the symbols) because one wizard is better at moving through time while the other is better at moving through space. When a wizard/witch does magic, the circle will appear at their feet, glowing. The circle is large and sometimes spin at the person's feet. Yuko Ichihara's Magic Circle Description Yuko Ichihara's magic circle is bright purple and contains many symbols. The symbol in the center is an eye which is surrounded by the 8 stages of the moon.Beyond these symbols, there are another 8 circles, each with a symbol inside. The circles that are directly upwards, downwards, and to the sides (north, south, east and west) contain a symbol that looks similar to the staff that the Tsubasa group paid to Yuko in one of the chapters. The smaller circles on the diagnols contain the avatars of the mashin in MKR. Three of the symbols in the diagonals of the circle are the Rayearth "machine" symbols. The fourth diagonal looks like an infinite symbol. The smallest circles on the edge of the entire magic circle are the zodial signs. Meaning Yuko's magic circle symbolizes her power and so all the smaller symbols within her Magic Circle tell about different aspects of her unique abilities. Throughout the holic and tsubasa series, we see that many magic circles resemble one another. However, Yuko's magic circle looks nothing like any other character's magc circle and is completely original. This shows that her power is incredibly unique and unlike any other. The eye in the center of the circle matches the eye that is sewn into Yuko's dress which she wears every time she meets the group in Tsubasa. It is unknown what the circle symbolizes though one could think that it means that Yuko "sees" and "knows" everything since she can travel to different worlds and through time. In xxxHolic, Yuko will sometimes ask Watanuki for more sake with her dinner in order to celebrate the full moon. Yuko also seems to always enjoy the night time and often stays up until late hours of the night just sitting in the back yard of the shop or standing beneath the cherry blossom tree. It is unknown if these things have anything to do with the eight stages of the moon shown on the Magic Circle. It can also be believed that the eight stages signify the passing of time and how Yuko can control it. Kimihiro Watanuki's Magic Circle Category:Magic Category:Article stubs Category:Miscellaneous